


Quick blurb i did for Amino

by Lunathunder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Infusion of my characters into canon story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: What if I added Hank and Connor into AX400?
Kudos: 1





	Quick blurb i did for Amino

Molly shivered as she ran along the cold docks. She had finally made it to where she needed to be but now she needed to find her kids. She looked around quickly and ran down another part of the wooden surface, the heels of her boots clicking softly on the snow covered surface. "Becara? Neil?" she calls softly, slowing her steps down to a quiet walk. Her eyes flicked 

around the quiet boat yard. Snow had started to fall lightly over the choppy water and she started to breath heavy. A thick puff of vapor came from her mouth as she huffed. "Becara!" she called out again, Suddenly, a sharp "woof!" and it echos along the winter covered boats. She looks around and sees a thin beam of light. She whispers a swear and hides behind a

boat. "Lieutenant, I thought I heard something over here." a voice said, it echos around the yard as the lights get brighter. "Shit Connor, can you slow down a little?" another raspier voice calls. Molly looks around for an opening for another hiding place, she scans the yard and sees another boat close by. She furrows her brows and stands slightly. Molly takes a deep

breath as the voices comes closer to her. She rushes across the yard and ducks behind the boat. "Lieutenant, over here!" the voice calls again, the snow crunches under their feet as they come towards her. "Connor, can you slow down?" the Lieutenant calls, catching up to the man called Connor. "I can't Lieutenant, slowing down will jeopardize the mission." Connor

recites, kneeling down to look at Molly's footprints. Molly mentally curses at her negligence and looks around again. She could climb into the boat. She turns quickly and before she climbs, she looks carefully at the boat at places to climb. She sees a notch in the side of the boat and jumps up, grabbing the edge and hiding along the side. She inhales sharply as the 

voices get closer. "They stop here Lieutenant. I.... I'm not sure why..." Connor says, looking around. Molly shakes in fear. What if they climb into the boat and find her? What if.... she shakes her head. She can't think about that. She needs to find Becara and Neil. She needs to leave. She needs to get out... "I'm climbing the boat, give me a boost. There is nothing I 

can use to climb up on." Connor calls. As the snow crunches, Lieutenant grunts and the sound of feet hitting the boat's floor echos in her head. The light flashes over her and her eyes widen as she looks at the android. His LED flashes red. "Please..." she whispers, her eyes pleading as she looks at him. "He keeps looking away." Molly thinks to herself as Connor stares

at her. After a few moments, Connor shakes his head, "Nothing here Lieutenant... I think it got away. We should get out of here, the snow is supposed to pick up by 10 pm." the android yells, calling to his partner over the side of the boat. The lump in Molly's throat relaxes and she whispers a quick "Thank you." to the android as he jumps down. "Then let's go." the 

Lieutenant says to the android. After a few moments, their footsteps get quieter and quieter and eventually fade away. "Molly?" a small voice calls. "Neil?" Molly calls back, her chest tight. "I'm here Molly." Neil calls back, Molly jumps over the side of the boat in front of Neil. "Thank god you're okay. Is Bacara okay?" she asks looking Neil over. "I'm fine." Becara says,

rounding the corner and joining the pile.

"You're okay...."


End file.
